Rien qu'une fois
by Lisly
Summary: One shot : L'équipage du Vogue Merry débarque sur une île de Grande Line où ils croisent une petite fille aux cheveux verts... Petit Lemon mon premier Fin triste...


**Disclamer** : L'univers de One piece ne m'appartient pas, seules Rayn et sa fille sont le fruit de mon imagination.

**Note importante : **Attention scènes explicites rating M (interdit – 18)

Couple Zoro/perso original

* * *

**Rien qu'une fois**

– Zoro...

Une image lointaine, un visage qui l'appelait...

– Zoro...

Une femme brune, lointain souvenir.

– ZORO !

Le bretteur se réveilla en sursaut. Cet abruti de Love Cook se trouvait devant lui.

– Alors tu viens Marimo (sorte d'algue verte du japon, rapport aux cheveux de Zoro), on va débarquer !

Sanji, ce baka (imbécile) avait encore coupé son rêve. Depuis que cette île de Grand Line était en vue, il faisait toujours le même rêve. Rayn...cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Une petite fille jouait sur la plage, elle ne semblait pas les avoir remarquer. Le vent emporta tout à coup son chapeau. Luffy, descendu comme toujours le premier rattrapa le couvre chef, il comprenait tout à fait qu'un chapeau puisse être important.

– Super, tu as manger un fruit du démon ?

Le Capitaine lui rendit le chapeau, étonné par le petite fille. Tandis qu'ils parlaient, le reste de l'équipage arriva sur la plage. Nami arriva derrière son Capitaine, une grosse veine de colère sur le front. Elle lui assena un coup de poing sur la tête

– Imbécile de Capitaine, on ne sait pas ce qui ce trouve sur cette île et tu pars sans prévenir !

– Nami-Swann est si jolie quand elle s'énerve.

Sanji après avoir cessé de prendre son air bêta d'amoureux transi remarqua la petite.

– Dis-moi ma petite chérie est-ce qu'il y a une auberge sur l'île.

– Non, enfin oui... En fait c'est ma Maman, on a une grande maison avec plein de chambre. Heu c'est un... hôtel. Mon chapeau!...

Une nouvelle fois le couvre chef s'était enfui. Zoro le rattrapa, le reste de l'équipage resta bouche bée. Le bretteur se retourna et tendit le chapeau. Son geste fut suspendu en l'air. Vert, les longs cheveux de la petite étaient verts comme les siens, et ce visage.

La petite pas du tout impressionnée repris son chapeau et remarqua les katanas.

– Oh, on dirait celui de Maman ! Venez je suis sure qu'elle sera contente de vous voir !

Elle ne tarda pas à se lier d'amitié avec Chopper, le renne qui la laissa même monter sur son dos. Le petit groupe avança silencieusement seul Chopper et la petite jouent ensemble.

– Hé ! Tête de gazon, lança Sanji

– Humm, marmonna le bretteur sans relever l'insulte

– Tu la connais cette petite, j'me trompes.

Il ne dit rien, non il ne la connaissait pas mais ces rêves, cette petite. Rayn... son visage, son odeur sa peau, cette petite lui ressemblait... Quatre ans, c'était l'âge que l'on donnait à cette petite, quatre ans qu'il avait quitté l'Ecole...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel. En entrant ils trouvèrent une jeune femme de dos.

– Okasa (Maman), je suis rentrée, je t'ai ramenée des clients !

– Bienvenus, j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas causer d'ennuis. Vous prendrez bien un rafraîchissement...

Sa voix s'était éteinte lorsqu'elle s'était retournée. Elle lâcha le plateau qui fut rattrapé par un bras de Robin.

– Zoro, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune homme la salua gêné. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il se voyait encore à l'Ecole, sortant de la douche...

– Kuina ?

La petite se retourna, le bretteur sursauta en entendant le nom de son amie décédée.

– Emmènes-les dans leurs chambres, au première étage. Je te laisse les placer. Quant à toi, dit-elle un noeud au ventre, j'ai un compte à régler.

Elle saisit le katana accroché au mur et sauta souple comme un chat par dessus le comptoir.

– Où et quand, demanda le bretteur.

– Marimo si tu touches le moindre cheveux de cette femme je te...

– Tais-toi, Love Cook, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Si elle demande un duel je dois l'accepter.

Les deux épéistes sortirent. Kuina montait les marches de l'escalier. Elle savait, c'était l'homme sur l'avis de recherche que sa mère gardait dans sa table de nuit, qu'elle regardait chaque soir en pleurant.

– Eh bien, vous venez, dit-elle sur un air faussement joyeux. Chopper tu auras la chambre à coté de la mienne.

L'équipage privé de son bretteur suivit la petite, jetant des regards en arrière, là d'où venaient les premiers bruits d'épées.

§ §

§

Le combat commencé sur la plage, avait continué dans la forêt. La jeune femme l'avait entraîné dans une clairière, hors de vue de l'hôtel et de sa petite Kuina.

– Toujours aussi rapide, Rayn.

– Tes coups à toi ont changés, aurait-tu perdu un combat ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le bretteur sortit une deuxième épée et désarma aussitôt la brune. La jeune femme tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Zoro ne savait que faire, si par mégarde il l'avait blessée il s'en voudrait. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Déséquilibré, il se retrouva assit sur l'herbe douce de la clairière. Le jeune bretteur la serra dans ces bras. Quatre ans qu'il attendait ce moment. Quatre ans qu'il avait abandonné celle qu'il aimait pour la protéger.

§ §

§

Quatre ans plus tôt

– Plus haut ton katana Rayn, ton cou est facile d'accès comme cela.

Deux seconde plus tard la jeune adolescente se retrouvait avec le katana d'entraînement de son maître sous la gorge.

– J'abandonne, Zoro.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il l'entraînait, cette jeune fille d'un ans plus âgé, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès. Il était entré dans une école d'art martiaux pour faire quelques cours afin de gagner un peu d'argent et était resté pour continuer avec Rayn. Tous les soirs ils avaient leur heure de cours.

Comme à son habitude Rayn resta méditer sur les toits de l'Ecole afin de se vider l'esprit. Ce n'était pas tant à cause de l'entraînement mais plutôt de sa curiosité face à Zoro. Elle avait été impressionnée par sa force et aussi, un peu par sa musculature.

– Qu'est ce les hormones peuvent travailler à 16 ans, ce dit-elle (NdA : spéciale dédicace aux profs qui nous l'ont redit pendant des années)

Après toutes ces pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle y était restée plus que de coutume. Si bien que lorsqu'elle passa des vestiaires à la douche, elle se retrouva face à Zoro. Ils restèrent tétanisé l'un en face de l'autre, en serviette. Rayn s'excusa de son retard, tandis que Zoro sortit de la douche, rouge de honte, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble.

Un contact, électrisant, juste entre le bras de la jeune fille et le torse du garçon. Un regard, troublant, rempli de désir.

Rayn referma rapidement la porte et s'adossa contre le mur. Elle se pris la tête entre les mains, il s'en était fallu de peu avant qu'elle ne... Elle sourit. Adolescence quand tu nous tient...

Dans la douche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la vision qu'elle avait eut. Ses muscles saillants, Zoro incarnait le cliché de la virilité à l'état pur. Elle se passa la tête sous l'eau froide afin de ne plus y repenser. Mais ces pensés revenaient, insatiablement, lui rappelant le torse bien dessiné, les bras musclés, protecteurs...

Zoro quant à lui se rhabilla tant bien que mal. Il n'avait jamais eut de vision pareille. Ses courbes, si parfaites, cette féminité, rehaussés par des muscles à fleur de peau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la rondeur de la poitrine qu'il n'avait qu'entre-vue.

Le lendemain, Rayn ne vint pas. Zoro avait été blessé. Était-ce à cause de l'affaire de la veille? Il aurait voulu qu'elle s'explique, qu'il lui donne une raison valable. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise. Devant lui se tenait Rayn, en tenue de ville. Chemisier blanc et mini jupe bleue.

– Je... je suis désolée, bégaya la jeune fille. C'était juste que...

Il ne la laissa pas finir, plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Rien qu'une fois... rien qu'une fois il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il la désirait.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation Rayn lui rendit son baiser, elle avait passé les bras autour de son cou afin de les rapprocher un peu plus. Elle voulait sentir chacun de ses muscles contre elle.

Le jeune bretteur s'attaqua au cou de la jeune fille. Il embrassait, suçait, mordillait chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était offert. Rayn se mordit la lèvre, le souffle court. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende, pas encore. Il retourna s'emparer de la bouche ouverte qui lui était offerte. Il la souleva comme une jeune mariée et l'emmena dans sa chambre à l'étage. L'Ecole était vide, comme un signe du ciel.

Il la coucha sur son lit et regarda ce corps qui s'offrait à lui, la poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement. Délicatement, il défit un à un les boutons du chemisier tout en mordillant le lobe de la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Les mains du bretteur caressait la douce peau, s'arrêtant sur la dentelle du soutient-gorge qu'il défit en un instant.

Profitant du fait qu'il ne se repose que sur une main pour ce faire, Rayn renversa la situation. Elle donna un coup de rein et se retrouva au dessus du bretteur un peu surprit. Il n'avait jamais vu un fille si sure d'elle face à lui. Elle lui ôta son pull blanc et fit glisser la fine toile de son pantalon à ses pieds. Elle parcouru chaque parcelle de son torse, s'arrêtant sur chaque cicatrice déjà nombreuses pour son âge. Elle descendait petit à petit vers le ventre, faisant glisser ses longs cheveux soyeux sur le torse. Zoro avait du mal à rester lucide, toutes ces caresses ces baisers ne faisaient que faire monter en lui un désir déjà bien présent. Elle se mit à frôler la preuve de son désir et y laissa un léger baiser. Un râle profond salua cette initiative.

Pas trop vite. Se découvrir doucement

Zoro renversa la situation en la plaquant délicatement sur le lit. Tout en l'embrassant fougueusement, il partit à la découverte des rondeurs de son amour. D'une main il effleura sa belle poitrine tandis que l'autre entreprit d'ôter le tissu restant sur ce corps frémissant à chacune de ses caresses. Puis sa bouche commença à descendre le long de la poitrine. Rayn avait le souffle court et ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un râle de plaisir lorsque le jeune homme se mit à lécher son bouton de rose. Elle allait devenir folle, Zoro excitait plusieurs de ses zones érogènes. Ses seins, son sexe, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait sombrer dans un état qui lui était inconnu. Zoro remonta embrasser les lèvres de la jeune fille. Sans même qu'ils s'en rendent comptent, il s'était introduit en elle.

Ne plus penser, juste ressentir. Découvrir ce que signifie l'amour.

Zoro commença de lents va et vient. Impatiente, Rayn le pressa d'un regard emplit de désir et l'embrassa avec passion. Il accéléra le rythme, donnant des coups de butoirs doux et profond à la fois. Il l'entendait gémir de plus en plus, elle se rapprochait peu à peu de l'extase. Rayn sentit le sexe en elle gonfler.

– Rayn je vais...

Elle commença à ce mouvoir à son tour.

– Je veux te sentir encore plus Zoro... Je prend le risque... Rien qu'une fois...

Dans une ultime union, il s'élevèrent ensemble au septième ciel.

§ §

§

La nuit... Allongé sur l'herbe de la clairière, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se réveilla. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve, il était tout de même bien à l'étroit dans ce pantalon.

Un murmure... Rayn était là, à ces côtés, paisiblement endormie, un sourire sur ces lèvres.

Zoro repensa à son rêve, enfin, à son souvenir.

Une fois, rien qu'une fois il avait fait l'amour avec elle et il s'y était attaché. Par peur de la perdre, ou qu'on l'utilise pour l'atteindre, il avait fuit. Fuit son amour, son désir de l'avoir à ses côtés à tout jamais.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux noirs. Rayn ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa directement sur l'objet de ses désirs.

– J'ai rêvé de notre première fois, dit-elle.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

– Je t'aime, dit le bretteur.

Elle se releva et s'assit en souriant. Elle le savait, elle avait toujours sur qu'il était parti pour son bien. Les nausées matinales, le ventre qui gonfle, elle aurait voulu qu'il connaisse. Elle n'avait que lui à l'esprit lors de l'accouchement.

Il la pris dans ces bras. Il aurait aimer tout recommencer avec elle. Il savait que Luffy repartirait dès que le Logue-Pose serait recharger. Il ne voulait pas penser au moment où il quitterait cette île. Si jamais il la quittait...

– Le Logue sera rechargé demain matin, lui dit-elle. Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous.

Il l'allongea sur l'herbe, pour une nuit d'amour intense...

§ §

§

Des coups de feu, des bruits de lutte.

– ZORO, RAMENE TES FESSES !

Luffy ! La Marine venait de débarquer sur l'île.

Rayn et Zoro se rhabillèrent rapidement, empoignèrent leurs katanas et coururent vers l'hôtel. La jeune femme s'inquiétait. Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du combat. Zoro avait foncé dans le tas tandis que Rayn se dirigea vers sa maison.

– Kuina !

Sa fille, elle ne la trouvait nulle part. Elles devaient sortir et s'enfuir avant qu'un malheur se produise. Rayn ressortit et vit sa fille courir vers elle affolée. Elle la pris dans ces bras, soulagée. Une détonation, une balle partit.

La mort, ombre invisible, impossible à arrêter.

Rayn tomba à terre, sa fille dans les bras. Un tache pourpre entachait les deux chemisiers blancs. Zoro se figea. Sanji contra un sabre qui faillit décapiter le bretteur.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend Marimo ?

Le blond se retourna et vit les deux corps gisant à terre. Il devint fou. Oser s'en prendre à une femme et une fille, et oser se dire défenseurs de la Justice. L'équipage, fou de rage termina d'expédier en Enfer le reste des troupes du gouvernement.

Zoro était à genoux pleurant, suppliant. Une quinte de toux arracha un cri de douleur à Rayn. Elle caressait en pleurant les cheveux verts de sa fille. Chopper se précipita, il restait peut-être un espoir. Il pris le pouls de la fillette sans espoir. La mort avait déjà emporter Kuina et ne tarderait pas à emporter la jeune femme brune. Tout l'équipage les entouraient, attristé. Rayn caressa le visage de son amour.

– Zoro, murmura-t-elle, quoi qu'il m'arrive je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

Le larmes ravageaient le visage du garçon aux cheveux verts. Au diable l'impassibilité ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer

– Continue à vivre pour nous trois, dit Rayn en pleurant. Pars avec eux vit d'autres aventures, pour qu'on entende ton nom jusqu'au paradis...

Dernier souffle. La poitrine ne se soulève plus.

Il ne veut pas... il veut rester avec elles... Il ne les a pas retrouvées pour les perdre...

Luffy fit un signe de la tête à Robin. Des bras saisirent soudain le bretteur de force et l'emmenèrent au bateau. Sans un regard en arrière, l'équipage leva l'ancre.

Durant plusieurs jours, Zoro resta à la vigie, sans manger, sans même s'entraîner. Luffy en bon capitaine avait interdit à quiconque de lui donner la moindre goutte d'alcool. Étonnamment, leur capitaine pouvait être aussi réfléchit que débile remarqua la navigatrice.

Zoro redescendit enfin de la vigie, le visage creusé de cernes de tristesse. Il attrapa un morceau de viande que Sanji lui apporta sans un mot. Il se rendit à la poupe. Robin le rejoignit.

– Que compte-tu faire maintenant ?

Il la regarda d'un air triste. Il leur avait promis que son nom serait entendu jusqu'au paradis.

– Je crois que je vais m'entraîner. J'ai plusieurs jours de retard, ce n'est pas bon pour le futur meilleur bretteur du monde, répondit-il un sourire triste aux lèvres.

De nouvelles aventures, de bonnes bagarres, des duels, Zoro espérait qu'ils arriverait bientôt à la prochaine île. IL aurait l'occasion de prouver au monde ses capacités... Et de tenir sa promesse...

Pour toutes les trois... Kuina son amie d'enfance,ainsi que sa petite fille et Rayn son amour à jamais.

FIN

* * *

_Lis' : _Ayez fini. Bah pour mon premier lemon suit assez fière du résultat, mais bon il n'y aura que les lecteurs pour me dire leur avis...

_Rayn :_ un peu court ton One Shoot... Et surtout (mode fantôme d'outre tombe on) pourquoi je meure je te jure que je vais de hanter (mode fantôme d'outre tombe off)

_Zoro :_ C'est qui celle la ?

_Rayn part en pleurant_

_Sanji : _Baka Marimo, je vais te faire ta fête !

_Nami avec une grosse veine de colère sur le front : _Arrêtez vous deux

_Luffy : _SANJI ! J'AI FAIM

_Brouhaha tandis que l'auteur commence à perdre patience._

_Robin_ : Oy ! Lis' je crois qu'il faut clore la conversation

_Lis'_ : STOP maintenant votre texte SVP

_Tous_ : °o° Si vous voulez donner vôtre avis veuillez remplir le formulaire de review ! °o°

_Lis' : _Merci déjà d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout Sayonara mina !


End file.
